A Sweet Triangle
by panskiss123
Summary: When Harry comes home brokenhearted and drunk, Ron and Hermione decide to show him just how loved he is. One-shot, Threesome. pretty smutty, don't read if you're easily offended! And review if you liked :-) thanks for reading!


Harry stumbled through the doorway and threw the nearly empty bottle of Firewhiskey aside. The remaining liquid sloshed all over the wall; Harry knew Hermione would be after him later for that. At the moment, however, he didn't care. Nearly tripping over his own feet, he trudged into the kitchen in search of more alcohol. Anything to numb this pain. He heard the front door open and voices come from the foyer.

_Great_, he thought to himself as he slammed the refridgerator door. _They're going to come in feeling all sorry for me and shit._

"Here he is," he heard a soft woman's voice say. Hermione rushed to him and took the bottle from his hands.

"Damn it Hermione, just let me drown myself tonight-"

"Harry stop it. You're acting like a drunken—"

"Hey, that's cause I AM, you ninny," he said nearly falling into her.

"Oh bugger, I was afraid of this." Ron entered the room and immediately took Harry's arm to keep him from falling. "Harry, I think you've had enough—"

"Well I don't! I don't think there's enough in this house to keep me from feeling this shit. You know we've been together for 4 years?! And she just announces that she's ENGAGED?! How do you think that makes me feel, Ron?!"

"Harry she's not the one for you, I've been saying that from the beginning! She's a snooty little bi—"

"Watch yourself," Harry growled, throwing a punch his way but being so drunk, his fist went flying into the cabinet, causing Harry to shriek in pain and anger.

"Fuck this," he slurred, "I'm going to the pub."

"Oh no you are not," Hermione said grabbing his arms and dragging him upstairs. Harry was surprised at how strong she was and didn't struggle too much. He knew they meant well but damn it, couldn't they just let him deal with it in his own way?

They entered the bedroom that Ron and Hermione shared and Hermione tossed Harry onto their magnificent four-poster bed. With a flick of her wand, satin scarves wrapped around Harry's hands and bound him to the bed.

"You have got to be kidding me," Harry said, starting to sober up. "You're just going to leave me here? Tied up?!"

"No Harry," she said softly, sitting beside him. Her soft hands crept up his face and stroked his cheek. A single tear appeared at the corner of his eye. How he missed that kind of touch from a woman. It even made him feel…somewhat aroused. Harry shook his head.

_No way. This is Hermione, your best friend in the world. Engaged to your other best friend in the world, who would knock you into the next world for even looking at her. Don't even think about it_

Still, Hermione's hand lingered on his face and he closed his eyes at her touch.

"'Mione," he said so softly he didn't know if she had heard. He hoped she didn't. But Hermione was leaning down and kissing him softly. Harry had no idea what was happening but he kissed back; softly at first then with more urgency, as his tongue fought its way into her mouth. He felt his arousal deepen—he didn't know if it was a sudden desire for his best friend or if it was just for a woman's touch but he responded to her touches with yearning and moaning.

"Well, well. Started without me I see." Harry broke away, gasping, and looked at the redhead standing in the doorway with his hands folded across his chest.

_Merlin this is it. I'm done for._

Hermione crept off the bed and went to her fiancée.

"Sorry sweetie, I couldn't just let him think I was tying him up for no reason."

"Umm…you have a reason. To keep me from drinking more…right?" Harry was thoroughly confused. Hermione gave him a little smile. A smirk, more like it.

"That is partly it but the main reason…well…oh merlin Harry, I want to fuck you." Harry just stared; surely he hadn't heard right. The firewhiskey must be playing with his brain and his senses.

"Come again?"

"Well…we…that is, Ron and I were thinking…with everything that's been going on…well, um…"

"Oh bloody hell, we thought we might try a threesome, Harry. I know you need some intimacy right now and who better to give it to you than your best mates?" Harry continued to stare. What could he possibly say?

"Ron, thanks for that but I'm not that way—"

"O shut it. Hermione would be in the middle. Like she always is. We've always done everything together. We can share her."

"Stop talking about me like I'm a piece of meat," she said, hitting his arm. Then she moved closer to Harry and kissed him again. Her brown eyes found his green ones and held his gaze. "Say you want to Harry. You have no idea how much I want you."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," Ron said, creeping onto the the bed and pulling off his shirt. Harry smiled at Hermione and nodded and she kissed him again.

"But you have to let me down from these first. No way I'm going to be the one tied up here." Missing his meaning, Hermione flicked her wand and the scarves untied themselves. Not being the youngest seeker in a century for nothing, Harry grabbed the wand and the scarves attached themselves to Hermione. She gasped, attempting to pull herself loose.

"What-What's going on here?" Harry looked over at Ron for approval, who smirked and nodded.

"Seems to me, we can treat you to a little fun, Hermione." Ron joined him on the bed, shirtless and swished his wand. A satin scarf now wrapped around Hermione's eyes, blocking her sight from anything. With another swish of his wand, her clothes fell off and she was left in her lacy black bra and knickers. She squeaked a little, attempting to cover herself up.

"Now boys, I really don't like this—" Ron stopped her, capturing her mouth and running his hands over her smooth curves. Behind him, Harry undressed and crept up behind Hermione, running his hands over her skin. The sensation of two incredibly attractive men—the two men she loved more than anything else in the world—touching her and caressing her, was driving her crazy. Harry's tongue lavished her neck and shoulders while Ron kissed her passionately. Four strong hands traveled her body and she shook with anticipation. Someone's hands cupped her folds and stuck a finger into her panties. He was met with a moistness within her curls. She groaned at the contact and protested when it disappeared.

"Well well, seems like Miss Granger likes this treatment," Harry said in a lusty voice. Ron impatiently shoved her bra off and cupped one supple breast in his hand. The cold air made her nipple perk and she gasped as his tongue gently touched it. Harry joined Ron and took her other breast into his mouth.

"Gods Hermione, you're perfect."

"Isn't she though," Ron said lovingly, before lavishing her breast, his hands traveling down her body. Hermione was positively shaking now, growing wetter and hotter by the minute.

"Boys…please…" Ron and Harry exchanged smirks.

"What do you want Hermione? Tell us."

"Please-"

"Please what?"

"Put-put your mouth on me." Harry pulled the lace underwear off and tossed them aside. He inserted a finger, then two and pushed into her delicate folds. He withdrew them, covered in her sticky juices and let Ron suck his fingers. Ron moaned and positioned himself underneath Hermione, his tongue darting in and out of her. She screamed with pleasure, screamed both of their names, which Harry had to admit, he liked. As Ron pleasured her core, Harry crept back behind her, his thick cock poking her in the back, yearning for more. His hands went back to caressing her breasts, pinching, squeezing, and sucking. Hermione's breath was heavy, she thrust her hips forward as Ron's tongue drove her to ecstacy. Harry's hands went between her legs and teased her clit. Hermione threw her head back, her wild hair cascading down her back and looking incredibly sexy. With a scream, she shuddered and Ron sat up covered in her juices. She panted, allowing the scarves to hold her upright for a moment. Ron removed the scarf from her eyes, so he could see the love in those pools of chocolate. They shared a kiss and for a moment, Harry felt left out.

"Harry," she said gently. Ron moved aside and traded places with Harry, so that Hermione's tongue forced its way into Harry's mouth. Ron kissed her neck and collarbone and his hands started to explore again. Hermione broke the kiss and stared at Harry. For a moment Harry was afraid she would come to her senses and hex him into oblivion for this.

"Both of you," she said softly.

"Do what love?"

"I want both of you. Now." Ron squeezed her from behind.

"Love, we've never done that. You sure—"

"Yes I'm sure. Take me, boys. Take me like I'v never been taken before. I belong to both of you. Heart and soul." Harry looked over her shoulder at Ron and was stunned at the look of understanding he received. He couldn't love Hermione more than he did at that moment. She was giving him something she hadn't even given to Ron and the fact that she said she belonged to them both—merlin she was perfect. They traded places again and once again, their hands traveled her body until two rested on her core and two rested on the rounded globes of her arse. Ron went first, guiding himself to her center and thrusting into her, drawing moans from both of them. Harry's cock touched her tight hole and he quickly performed a lube spell to ease the pain. He inserted a finger, drawing a gasp from her. Ron stopped a moment to give Harry some time and Harry went as slowly as possible.

"Merlins beard, Harry, just do it," she said impatiently, bucking her hips.

"Hermione, I don't want to hurt you." Hermione leaned forward to give him more access and he started to push in, until he met resistance. Reaching around and cupping one of her breasts, he pushed all the way in and met with Hermione's scream. Immediately he felt ashamed and horrible. He had hurt her. She had never done this and it had been too much pain. He considered pulling out but didn't want to move. Slowly, she started to move. He couldn't see what was happening so he ever so slowly pulled out and pushed back in. Ron picked up his pace and thrust again and again. Hermione threw her head back, her hair tickling Harry's shoulders. Harry grunted and increased his pace and all three of their breath got heavier. Hermione couldn't describe the pleasure she felt, from being filled at every angle. She yanked herself loose from the scarves and one hand went to Harry's backside, pushing him deeper and the other went to Ron, pulling him into her. At last, as if in a single entity, they came. Hermione was filled with the boys' seed and she released herself all over them. They collapsed, exhausted, onto the bed, side by side. Hermione in the middle, grabbed Ron's hand and snuggled up to him. Her other hand grasped Harry's and pulled him closer to her, so that he was spooning her. And just like that, they fell asleep. It has to be said, all three of their dreams were filled with the fantasies of what the next night together might bring.

END.


End file.
